Enter the Dragons
by Shinsei Kuro
Summary: It's time for the Russian World Championships in Moscow. What would happen if a new team entered and beat the Demolition Boyz instead of the Blade Breakers? Meet the Golden Dragons!
1. The Story Begins

Enter the Dragons

Chapter Two: The Story Begins!

Golden Dragon Village: One Month before the Championships. 9:30 am.

Suze yawned as she sat up on her bed, yawning widely. She stretched, curving herself backwards. Once she was done stretching she yawned again and then climbed out of bed, getting changed into her clothes before doing her daily morning exercises.

Looking around she saw that everyone else was asleep except Jacen. Knowing the cold Russian, he would probably be outside somewhere training with Danita, his bronze dragon bit beast. Suze padded over to the door and opened it, as Zach stirred on her bed, opening her eyes and rubbing them while she yawned, before sitting up and stretching like her sister. Looking over at the door to the hut that the five of them slept in, She spotted her golden haired sister opening the door and disappearing through it before closing it again. The copper haired girl smiled at this as she got dressed and then after she had done her daily exercises, she began to wake Feral and Sammi up. The black haired girl instantly sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Whets up?" She asked in the midst of another yawn. She stood up from her bed and pulled some clothes on before moving towards the door. Opening she poked her head out, her hair a mess. She shut the door and walked back over to her bed and retrieved her brush, pulling it through her long black hair before tying it up in a ponytail on her neck. Feral replaced the brush in the small box of things that she kept under her bed. Feral moved towards the door, reaching for her beyblade and launcher which she slipped into her pocket before walking out the door as she opened it.

Sammi yawned and searched for her clothes before pulling them on and brushing her hair to get all the knots out before pulling it back into a hair tie. The silver haired girl yawned as she checked herself in the small mirror she kept next her bed before pushing her feet into shoes and walking towards the door of the hut, opening it as she walked outside, followed by the copper haired Zach. Already outside were the other team members, Jacen, Feral and Suze. Seeing that everyone was now up, Suze led her team into the dining hut, and sat down with a bowl of porridge, waiting patiently until the rest of her team had helped themselves to something to eat. Suze smiled as she dug her spoon into the bowl of porridge, blowing on it gently before sticking it into her mouth. Once it had cooled down sufficiently, she began to spoon it into her mouth quickly. Once she had finished the bowl, she lifted it to her face and began to lick the bowl clean with relish. Putting the bowl down, She licked the remaining porridge from her spoon and around her mouth before grabbing a damp face cloth and wiping the area round her mouth with it. She then stood up and carried the bowl over to the sink where she washed it and put it away. She turned back to her team waiting for them to finish.

"Okay, once you've finished, clean your bowls out and then come to the Elder's hut. He wants to talk to us about something" Suze announced before she headed for the door and the Elder's hut. Once she got there, she knocked on the door and entered. "Yes, Elder?" She asked as she walked in and seated herself. Soon afterwards the others entered and the Elder began to explain why he had summoned them. "As you all know, there is a Championships tournament coming up next month in Russia. I have registered this team as entering the Tournament to compete against the other teams, The American and Asian Champions the Blade breakers, the Allstarz, and the White Tigers. You will leave for Russia in two hours. Get your stuff together and be ready by 10:30. The bus leaves at 10:40. So try to get there on time. The bus will wait for you at the entrance to the Village. Go now and make preparations! Here are the Dragon team cloaks. They match your hair and have the symbol of the Golden Dragon Village on the front. Go now, and do not disappoint us!" He called as they filed from the building, taking their cloaks from him, before heading for their hut, so that they could gather the essentials for the trip.

10:30 am, Entrance to Golden Dragon Village.

Feral hurried to join her team mates as the bus drew up outside the Village. One by one, the Dragons climbed on and seated themselves. Feral sat down at the back and stared out the window, waiting for the bus to depart. "Everyone put your cloaks on!" Suze called from where she was sitting. There was a murmur of assent as they pulled out their cloaks and fastened them round their necks. Suze turned to the Bus driver after checking that everyone was there. "Everyone is here." Suze glanced around again then turned back to the Driver. "You can go now" She told him slowly. The Driver nodded and started the bus up, flooring the accelerator. Seconds later the bus shot forward, pushing all of them back in their seats as the bus headed away from the Village and towards Russia.

Suze moved down the bus and seated herself next to her sister, who was glancing out the window she sat next to, watching the scenery flash by.

"So, we're leaving the Village yet again, eh?" Suze commented as she watched all their childhood memories flash past them as they continued towards Russia and the World Championships. Further back from where Suze and Zach where sitting, Feral and Sammi were deep in conversation over what the World Championships would be like, since their team had been champions of the Australian tournament held in Sydney. Now they were on their way to the championships in Russia. To get to Russia, they had to fly by plane to an airport near to Moscow.

"Yeah, it feels weird to be leaving the Village again. I think that we should travel again when the tournament is over" Zach yawned a reply as she turned her head away from the window to glance at her sister.

Feral and Sammi where sitting several seats behind Suze and Zach, now comparing the bitbeasts that they would see at the tournament.

" Nu uh! Dragoon pwns Galleon!" Feral's voice drifted towards the front, reaching Zach's ears. The copper haired teen smiled as she listened to them arguing.

At the very back of the bus, a bronze haired boy sat, his eyes closed as he drowned out the chatter around him. Jacen was readying himself for the tournament ahead. If only the rest of the team knew what lay ahead of them in Russia, Boris and Balkov Abbey, his former home. Jacen sighed mentally, pulling Danita from his pocket, his eyes glued to the sticker on the bit chip. _Oh Danita, we're headed back to Russia to compete in the world Championships. That means that I have to face Boris again, and Tala and the others. Who knows what Boris has done to them since I left?_

As if in reply, the bit chip lit up, glowing a metallic brown color. Jacen smirked softly at this.

On the plane to Moscow Airport 12:50am.

Suze glanced around the plane she and her team had boarded, glancing at the rest of her team with a fond smile. Zach and Feral where bickering about different people on the row behind her and Jacen sat to the left of her, his eyes closed as he meditated for the upcoming Championships. Suze was the only one of the team who realised the significance of Jacen being even more distant than usual. He was returning to a place which held a lot of bad memories for him. Suze sighed and then glanced at the silver haired blader curled up on the seat next to her. Sammi looked so cute like that. All of the teams that the Golden Dragons had originally come from would be there. Even the Majestics, she thought glancing at Sammi. Suze turned her head to the window and looked out at the cold snow covered lake below them.

The P.A beeped and then the captain's voice filtered over the system. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We will be arriving in Moscow Airport shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you." The P.A beeped again and then turned itself off. Suze quickly reached across to strap herself in and then turned to Sammi, waking her up. The silver haired girl stirred at this, opening her eyes and yawning. She stretched and yawned again before looking around. Behind them Feral and Zach had strapped themselves in and then had gone straight back to fighting again. Suze sweat dropped, and then glanced at Jacen who had not moved the entire journey except to accept the food and strap himself in. Suze peered out the small window, watching as the ground loomed closer and closer beneath them. She glanced at the runway and frowned at the sight she saw, several people gathered together towards the entrance of the building the main part of the airport was housed in.

Sammi and Feral were also looking out the windows of the plane at the ground below. Sammi suddenly grinned as she recognised four of the figures on the ground. She studied the others curious, not recognising them. Feral, in the seat behind her was also looking out of the window at the figures on the ground. She also recognised five of them, and smiled remembering her time with them. The plane landed on the ground and then rolled down the runway before stopping dead. Suze looked at her team catching their eyes as she slid from her seat and headed for the exit from the plane, pulling her cloak's hood up as she stepped from the plane. Sammi and Feral followed next, and then Zach and Jacen, all with their cloak hoods pulled up against the cold and the wind. Suze turned as Jacen stepped off the plane

"Alright, let's greet our welcoming committee!" She said as she smiled, heading for the group on the edge of the runway. The Blade breakers, White Tigers and the Majestics stood there, waiting to greet them. Suze stepped up at the head of her team, a smile under her hood.

"We are the Golden Dragons. I am Suze, that is my sister, Zach, Sammi, Feral and Jacen" She said introducing herself and her team.

" We weren't told anything about being welcomed by anyone" Suze muttered to herself. Without a word, Jacen walked past Suze and stopped in front of Kai. He pushed his hood back and stared at the blader in front of him. "Long time no see Hiwatari" Jacen said to Kai in Russian.

Kai regarded him with a death glare, his face expressionless. "Do I know you?" Kai asked coldly, replying in Russian. Jacen's face remained calm as he replied "Of course you do Kai, We grew up together. Do you not remember? You of all people should remember me, I saved your life" Jacen replied turning away to rejoin his team. Next to step away from the team was Feral, and she headed for the five teenagers, including the one Jacen had talked to. She stopped in front of the raven haired Chinese blader, smiling at him from under her hood.

"Tell me Rei, how is Drigger?" She asked with a smile, waiting for his reaction. Rei's eyes narrowed to slits as he recognised the voice. But she had left them, What was she doing way out here in Russia? He wondered as he stared at the black cloaked figure in front of him.

"Feral?" Rei asked surprise and disbelief in his voice. 'What are you doing here in Russia? We were told to wait for a team from The Golden Dragon Village."

Feral just smiled at this lowering her hood and watching Rei's expression as well as the rest of the Blade breakers. The blonde teen from the Blade breakers bounded forward, almost leaping on her. "Feral! How's it been?" The hyper blonde asked with a smile as he looked up at her. "So this is the team you joined up with?" He asked glancing at the other hooded figures. Feral smiled hugging him in return. "Yes, this is the team I chose to join. We have flown in from China, and then before that we were living and training in the Golden Dragon Village" She replied glancing at Rei.

Suze and Zach moved towards the White Tigers while Sammi moved towards the Majestics. The three of them stopped together and lowered their hoods. The White Tigers looked startled as Suze and Zach revealed themselves. Suddenly Mariah and Kevin stepped forward, grinning and showing their fangs. Suze smiled in return, as a pair of golden bat like wings erupted from her back. Zach stepped forward also smiling as coppery wings erupted from her back. Lee stepped back, his eyes wide at this.

"You are Dragonblessed?" He asked, looking between Zach and Suze. "Dragonblessed are legendary!" He said. Mariah and Kevin stepped back also startled by this. "Dragonblessed?" Mariah echoed her eyes wide. "I thought the Dragonblessed never left their village" Mariah said as she studied their wings. "What else can you do?" She asked watching them. Suze glanced at Zach. Suze then opened her wings and flapped them, soaring off the ground and into the air before shooting off at the speed of light, and then teleporting back next to her sister with a smile. "We can fly, move at the speed of light and also teleport wherever we want to go" Zach replied in answer to their question with a nod from Suze. Sammi meanwhile had moved closer to the Majestics, cuddling up to the green haired French teen. Oliver jumped at this. "Sammi? Please get off my arm."

Sammi moved away from him. "Nice to see you all again" She said smiling at them Majestics. Robert and Johnny just glared or ignored her, but Enrique smiled at her, moving forward to hug her. Sammi laughed as she dodged him letting her wings erupt from her back, taking fight to avoid him. She hovered just out of his reach, doubled up with laughter as she watched his expression with glee.

"Up here Enrique!" Sammi called as she let herself drop back down to the ground in front of him, smiling at the awestricken looks on the faces of the Majestics.

"….. Sammi, how come you never told us about this?" Oliver asked, looking hurt. Sammi blinked as she glanced at him.

"You all were never a proper team, you all kept secrets from each other. So it was only fair that I keep a secret or two myself" Sammi replied, as she landed on the ground, turning and walking away from them, leaving them staring after her in shock. Sammi smiled as she walked over to Zach and Suze, standing in front of the speechless White Tigers. Sammi looked down at Lee, smirking at him.

"Haven't you seen a Dragonblessed before? She asked teasing him. "We are all Dragonblessed on this team." She told him.

Meanwhile, over by the Blade breakers, Feral dodged the hyper Max, avoiding one of his hugs. She dodged Tyson who was sneaking up behind her and then leapt into the air, her wings appearing like a burst of shadow. She hovered out of their reach, laughing and making faces at Tyson who was getting madder and madder by the second. Finally he gave in to his temper and launched his beyblade at her, hoping to knock her down. Feral simply grinned and launched Umbrei in reply, watching as Umbrei slammed Dragoon, smashing it into small pieces, leaving the bitchip intact. This done, she glided over to the rest of her team, who were standing around the White Tigers and landed on the ground in front of them.

"I guess that's that." Suze commented as she glanced around. Shall we keep our wings in, or out? She asked her team as she led them away from the astonished blading teams and across the runway and into the main part of the airport. Once inside the building, Suze led her team over to the luggage carousel where they each grabbed their bags and then walked towards the front of the building, looking around for the taxi they were to take. Suze looked around, and spotting a limo, with the Driver holding up a sign with the words Golden Dragons written on it. Suze led her team over to the limo's driver. " Who sent this limo for us?" She asked the driver, her arms on her hips and her wings still evident on her back.

The driver gulped at this, staring with a shocked expression on his face. Suze scowled at him angrily. She hated to be kept waiting for anything. It was something she had never liked. "Hurry up and tell us!" She snapped at the driver as the rest of the team reacted to her anger and stepped closer to Suze and the limo's driver. "Answer me! Who sent this limo?" Suze asked anger evident in her voice. When he didn't answer, Suze probed his thoughts for the answer.

"Ahhh, so that's who." She said with a smile, turning to the rest of her team " It seems that the owner of Balkov Abbey hired this limo for us. Jacen?" She asked glancing at him, wondering why he had suddenly paled. "What do you say? Stay here with the others or go to the Abbey?" She directed the question at her team, waiting patiently for their answers.


	2. Kai is missing!

Iluvanime:) They sure are! And thanks for being my first reviwer! Please tell your friends about this story.! huggles Ashlith plushie

Enter the Dragons

Lee's P.O.V

So much had happened in the last few minutes. It was all so confusing. A new team had entered the World Championships, and they turned out to be Dragonblessed! What are the odds? Dragonblessed are almost extinct and they're just a legend… or so I thought until today. What is even more confusing about this new team is that they used to be part of every major blading team there is. Now we're all on the way to Balkov Abbey, accompanying them to the home turf of the Demolition Boys.

Normal P.O.V.

The limo reached the Abbey after about 15 minutes and stopped by the front entrance. Kevin pushed one door open and Oliver opened the second, creating a spillage of bladers from the limo to the cold outside. The teams quickly formed again and as one they moved towards the Abbey, with the captains of each team at the front. Suddenly they were surrounded by several grim looking bladders appearing out of nowhere, holding their launchers, ready to launch at a moments notice.

Everyone pulled out their launchers and readied their blades. Suddenly the other bladers relaxed and stood to attention, forming a path through the middle of them as a man wearing a black cloak walked in between them, halting when he was in front of Suze and her team.

"Welcome to Balkov Abbey, where we train bladers to become the next world champions. You are the Golden Dragons, correct?" He asked with a faint smile.

Suze nodded and then turned to Jacen, who was staring at the man in front of them. He suddenly stepped forward, his bronze colored eyes flashing angrily, "Its no use pretending. Boris" He sneered suddenly. "Unlike Kai, I can remember exactly what happened here!"

Boris just sighed at this. "Jacen, Jacen, you're hallucinating. We are just a beyblade training centre, nothing more. You can have a tour of the Abbey if you wish. And a complimentary beybattle.. against a chosen blader." Boris beckoned one of the boys forward. "Alexander here will be the opponent. Who will face him?" He asked, waiting for the reply

"I take up your challenge, Boris" Suze replied as she stepped forward, pulling out her beyblade.

Boris nodded "Follow me then" he said as he led them inside to a beyblade dish. Suze stepped up to the dish as Alexander stepped up on the other side. Suze smiled confidently at him. " You're going down!" She told the Russian as the two of them launched their blades." Is that so girl?" Alexander replied as his blade dodged one of Suze's attacks. Suze just grinned as Ashleigh then slammed into his blade and sent it flying. "Never underestimate a girl!" She commented with a flap of her wings. Across from her, Alexander fell to his knees in front of Boris, who looked down his nose at him. "You are not worthy, Alexander. You disappoint me" Boris said calmly, crushing Alexander's beyblade under his foot. Alexander cried out in shock as his beyblade shattered into pieces. Suze caught her beyblade as it leapt into her hand. Behind Boris a heavy metal door creaked open and two guards emerged, moving over to Alexander, bending over and grabbing him under the arms. They then proceeded to drag him through the door with him screaming and crying out. "Help me! Please help me!" He wailed desperately as the doors began to shut after him.

Suze stepped forward at this. "Beyblade is a game, not a way of life! What you did to his blade is wrong!" She said angrily.

Boris just looked at her calmly "In Russia, we take Beyblading very seriously. You may see Beyblading as a game, but here, it is so much more than that". Suze relaxed as he said this, but she still didn't believe him totally. She turned to her team, noting the shocked and angry expressions on their faces, except Jacen, who was standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Shall we go now?" She asked her team, who as one nodded in reply. Before they left, Suze turned to Boris. "What purpose did you bring us here?" She demanded. "To extend our welcome you and your team, of course" he replied to her question, a smirk crossing his face. Suze watched him cautiously as the White Tigers, Bladebreakers and Majestics filed from the Abbey Grounds, halting at the gates as they waited for Suze and her team to join them. Suze noticed that Kai from the Bladebreakers was missing, but she said nothing about it. The Bladebreakers seemed to ignore the fact that their captain was missing.

Next Day 9:45 Viscose Hotel.

Suze and her team were eating breakfast when they heard a commotion outside the breakfast bar. Seconds later, raised voices could be heard yelling about something. It sounded like Tyson and Rei arguing about Kai. "I'm telling you, we should go back there! Kai's bound to be there!" He yelled at Rei, who replied in calmer tones "Calm down Tyson. We can go back there later, with help if needs be" He told the stormy haired blader. "Let's get something to eat now, before we go and look for Kai" The Chinese teen told his friend. Tyson sighed and entered the room seconds later, followed by Rei, Max and a small brown haired boy carrying a laptop. The four of them seated themselves around a table near to were the Golden Dragons were sitting. Tyson quickly grabbed what he could and piled it all onto his plate. Rei sweatdropped at this sight. "Tyson, dont eat so much. We need to go look for Kai. Any ideas who we should ask to come with us?" he asked, his amber colored eyes scanning the room and stopping on the Golden Dragon table. Maybe they could help, since most of the Golden Dragons seemed to be very strong. Kenny had only just finished reparing Tyson's blade from the beating Feral had given it. With a smile, Rei pushed back his chair and walked over to them. " Um.. Suze, could you and your team do us a favor?" he asked hesitantly. " Our team Captain is missing, and i was wondering if you would accompany us back to the Abbey to look for him." Suze listened to what Rei had to say and then turned to her team. " What do you say?" She asked her team. Jacen listened to this but didnt answer her. Suddenly his blade glowed and he sighed. " I'll come, if it means helping Kai" He replied to her question and then glanced at the others. Suze stood up, followed by Jacen and then the rest of the team.

"It's settled then. We all go to find Kai and rescue him" Suze smiled as she turned to the anxious Bladebreakers. " We have decided to help you look for your missing Captain. When are going?" She asked Rei, who seemed to be the most sensible of the three bladers standing before them. Rei's expression changed to one of relief at this, and Max and Tyson grinned happy to have some help. Jacen suddenly stepped forward, interrupting their moment of happiness. " One thing that all of you should know. The Abbey's booby-trapped and there will be a lot of guards aswell. If we can get inside of the Abbey, then i will lead the way, since i am the only one who knows what lays inside. Okay?" Jacen asked as his bronze colored eyes scanned the teens standing before him. " Very well"Rei replied " You're right, we do need someone with knowledge of what the Abbey's like on the inside. Let's go!" He said to Tyson and Max as the three of them exioted the room. followed by Suze, Jacen and the rest of the team.


End file.
